Drag Me Under
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Short Drabble inspired by SilverEars. Draco contemplates his relationship with Harry. Sequel to Crawl Under My Skin


**Title: Drag Me Under**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+ (Rated for the male/male kisses.)**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco **

**Summary: Short Drabble inspired by SilverEars. Draco contemplates his relationship with Harry. Sequel to Crawl Under My Skin**

**Date: November 26, 2o1o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, and may include male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

It had been five months since the day I had yanked Harry out of his seat and kissed him senseless. Now sitting here wrapped in his arms I couldn't help but think of that day.

_God, he had smelled so good. _

_As soon as I entered the Great Hall that morning, throwing back the doors, I had smelled an intoxicating scent. It was someone near me. Using my nose, I had walked up the Ravenclaw table. It had been the closest. However, no one at the table had smelt like what I smelled. That left the Gryffindors, because I seriously doubted my nose could have smelt someone at the Hufflepuff or Slytherin table, no matter how strong my sense of smell was now. _

_Not caring as long as I found the source of the smell, I began walking down the Gryffindor table. With every step I took the scent became stronger and stronger, my steps quickened until the smell became almost overpowering. I stopped. It took me a second to realize who I was staring in front of. _

_Great! It had to be one of them. Hoping they stood still I leaned my head down to smell Granger. _

_Please, don't let it be her. However, the scent was completely off. Thank God!_

_Next was Ron. Well that meant I was gay I thought, especially if there were only guys left. I moved my head to the right praying almost as reverently that Weasel was not my mate. Yet, he smelled different too. However, the scent lingered on him, so my mate had to have been close to him. That meant that…_

_I twisted my head towards Potter, breathing in deeply. I yanked back in shock. _

_God, He smelt so good. You know…it was the same as if I smelt my favorite food, apple pie; yet, so different!_

_Hoping that he didn't swing at me I yanked him out of his seat. Seeing that he wasn't resisting my hands gentled as I pulled him towards me, breathing in his scent. I had never been this close to him. Carefully and hesitantly I took his face in my hands and urged myself to kiss him. I wasn't scared…. I don't think. _

_The moment his lips touched mine, the world ceased to exist. It was just him and I. Cautiously, I pressed closer, seeking more contact with this wonderful man in my arms. I could stay in his arms forever, breathing in his wonderful scent. Yet, I pulled back. _

_You smell bloody fantastic I told him. His response was just to smile and stand on tiptoe to kiss me again. I guess he couldn't get enough of me. That was okay; I couldn't get enough of him either. _

_When I pulled away a second time, Harry had followed me, wanting another kiss. However, I held him back. Upon hearing footsteps, I turned my head to find Dumbeldore walking down the aisle towards us. Harry followed my example, tucking himself into my side as I turned my body towards Dumbeldore. _

"_Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," he said. Then he turned to me. "I take it that Harry here is your mate." I could only nod. It was still hard to breathe. His scent was intoxicating. _

"_Perhaps you can sit down with him and have breakfast. Afterwards, I expect both of you in my office considering neither one of you have classes," he said and then swept away. I could only nod and pull Harry down onto the bench beside me as I sat. _

_Upon sitting and reaching out for Harry's hand, I couldn't let him go, I turned towards his friends. They were staring at us in shock. _

"_Harry," Granger, no Hermione, began. Harry glanced at his best friend finally taking his eyes off me. _

"_Not a word," he said. "The feeling is mutual." Hermione nodded and Ron followed suit. It was silent during breakfast. I think everyone was too shocked to talk at the moment. However, towards the end, Hermione spoke up. _

"_What's it feel like?" she asked Harry. "Being his mate," she said pointing to me. My eyes narrowed. However, Harry spoke up first. _

"_His name is Draco," he said. I shivered upon hearing my first name from his lips. It sounded like pure sex. _

"_As for being his mate, it feels fantastic. I can't stop touching him," he said. That was true. His hands had continued to caress my thigh or brush against my side even as I ate. "I can't get enough of him," he told her. When he turned towards me, I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. He only groaned and shifted closer. _

"_Later," I murmured finally pulling back. "We have to go see Dumbeldore." Harry only nodded and followed me out of the Great Hall upon us bidding Ron and Hermione bye. _

_During our meeting with Dumbeldore, we learned that Harry would move into my dorms. That was good because I couldn't bring myself to let go of Harry just yet. We were given free rein to go into both the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms and its surrounding dorms. Then I was congratulated on finding my mate, after Dumbeldore assured himself that Harry was not objecting to our relationship. _

_Fat chance! He was just as wrapped around me as I was him. _

That had been five months ago. That night after classes were finished, yes, people stared and whispered as we walked past, Harry moved in with me.

All night I held him in my arms as he slept. I doubted I could've let him go. I admitted to myself and to Harry that I was in love with him; I had been since we had met. I was thrilled when he responded in kind. He just hadn't realized it until I kissed him, he told me.

Harry once told me that I had crawled under his skin.

Well, he could drag me under if it meant that I would stay with him always. As I glanced up to find him looking down at me, in the circle of his arms, I had a feeling that it would be true.

I had managed to crawl under his skin, but he had dragged me under.

There was no escaping; not that I wanted to.

**Author's Note: The sequel. This one was just as much fun to write as the first one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think with a review. Ciao, CAatH!**

This story was edited by yours truly, so if you see any mistakes, be so kind as to tell me and not judge. Thanks.


End file.
